


One String Attached

by gayamyrose



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, One Shot, sticksamy week, sticksamy week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayamyrose/pseuds/gayamyrose
Summary: Sticks has a gift for Amy.





	One String Attached

**Author's Note:**

> For sticksamy week, 2018 day one: March 19th: Gifts/Presents

Sticks shoved a package wrapped in newspaper into Amy’s arms. The surprised hedgehog squeaked, big green eyes blinking at the other rapidly. Before the badger had run up, Amy had been sitting on the beach, enjoying the sun. The last thing she was expecting was her friend to run and throw something at her.

“Sticks-“

“Here, take it. It’s for you.” She interrupted. The badger’s eyes were trained eagerly onto the other. Amy rolled her eyes fondly and started to fold open the paper.

“What’s this? You missed my birthday by a month you know.” She teased. 

The other grinned and shook her head. 

“I know. I just, erm, wanted to do something nice for you.” Sticks blushed, rubbing her neck sheepishly.

“You’re always taking me places and showing me new things. Think of this as a thank you for that. It’s not bugged or anything I made it myself so don’t worry about me spying on you!” Sticks puffed her chest out. 

“Aw, Sticks, that’s really sweet.” Amy ignored the last outburst and peeled away the last of the paper. She gasped softly. A small wooden box sat in her hands. It was chipped in many places, but had been sanded down evenly. The corners were plated with some kind of silver.(Or was it foil?) In the very middle, Amy’s name was carved very carefully in choppy cursive. 

Tears welled up in Amy’s eyes as she opened it. The inside was lined with pink fabric and the lid was revealed to have a small, round mirror glued to it. 

“I spent a few weeks working on it. I practiced a lot.” Sticks said.

Now we look back behind the badger’s burrow, where a pile of discarded boxes sat. Each one of them was very much battered, and the ones towards the bottom where broken in halves. Sticks was going to burn them when she got back home.

“Do you like it? I know you like jewelry ‘n that classy, icky, girly stuff. It’s supposed to be a jewelry box.” The badger shuffled shyly, twisting her fingers on the end of her skirt. 

“Sticks, this is beautiful! No, this is gorgeous! This is the most-the most thoughtful gift I’ve ever received!” 

The other girl beamed at Amy’s words.  
“So you accept my gift?” 

“Of course!” Amy cried and threw her arms around the other girl. Sticks hugged Amy back and grinned. 

“Now we’re married.” She whispered in the hedgehog’s ear.

It burned. Amy jumped back, her muzzle on fire. 

“What?!” She screeched, but Sticks was already running away on all fours. 

“See you tonight, darling!” 

“Sticks! Come back here and explain this instant!” Amy chased after her, summoning her hammer.

-

In the bushes, Sonic and Tails had watched the whole exchange. The two tailed fox winced at Amy’s screaming. Sonic remained unaffected. He watched the girls scramble around the beach.

“Wow. I really didn’t think she’d just go for it like that.” Sonic quipped.

“Amy is going to kill Sticks.” Tails glanced nervously at the retreating figures. 

Sonic stood up and brushed a few stray leaves off his lap. 

“Nah, Tails. I think they’ll be just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for them I think it turned out ok. I wanted to do something short and silly kind of like boom episodes!! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it. They fuel me.


End file.
